


The Green Eyed Monster

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Jealous Doctor, Possessive Doctor, Rough Sex, angry doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The Doctor gets a bit tipsy and a bit jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

In all actuality, the Doctor should not have allowed himself those two glasses of ginger wine. He knew it would make him a bit tipsy, but he wanted to let loose with Rose. Their latest adventure had been harrowing, with both of them barely escaping with their lives. The adrenaline was still coursing through his system, even twelve hours later. He kept seeing the flames biting at Rose's pants, and he could hear her choking back screams as she batted them out. It had only taken him four point eight seven seconds to toss her jacket over her legs and smother the fire, but the image of her agonized face was imprinted on his mind.

Luckily, for Rose, he had kept a tub of stem cell based eighty first century burn cream, and it only took ten minutes for her third degree burns to turn into smooth fresh skin. Unluckily for the Doctor, his first look at Rose's nude body was of her skin bubbling open. Not that it looked that way now. No, now Rose's freshly healed legs were exposed to the night sky. They had stopped the hostile invasion just before it could ruin the ceremony of the Summer Goddess on Calbory, so the government had continued on with the preplanned festivities.

Rose was wearing the traditional dress of the natives, well almost. It wasn't really a dress, the layers of opaque material wrapped around her. The Doctor knew it was one long piece of powder pink silk, twisted, tucked, and folded into place around her tone body. Instead of being braided down the middle of her sternum to expose her breasts like the other women, it was elegantly drapped, covering the pert mounds of flesh and exposing her chest from her neck down to the center of her chest.

It was held around her neck with tiny gold chain. The skirt portion was barely to her knees, and it wasn't even truly a skirt. The silk split on either side of her thighs, and exposed her legs all the way up to her hip as she walked, danced, or twirled. Her feet were clad in strappy sandals, with just enough of a heel to accentuate her running trained muscles. Rose's makeup was light, except for her eyeliner, and the pink gloss on her lips sparkled in the lights. It was sparkling because she was laughing. She was laughing because the president's son was dipping her low.

Jealousy surged deep in his chest, and the Doctor pulled at his tie. He had intentionally drank that wine just so he could feel brave enough to ask her to dance. Only, that arrogant man had asked first. Had he not drank the ginger wine, he could have regulated the jealous anger in his gut. Now Rose was giving that man his favorite smile. That was the Doctor's smile, and he did not want anyone else to have it. He was moving towards them and stopped himself before he could cut in. Rose looked like she was enjoying herself, and he wouldn't interrupt that no matter how much his ego was wounded.

The Doctor turned and headed out of the room into the garden where the TARDIS was parked. He shoved the door open roughly, yanked his tie off, and tossed his suit coat over the rail. Rose could dance all she bloody wanted, he was going to chill his jealousy by tinkering. He would have succeeded if Rose's laugh hadn't echoed through the barely open TARDIS door. He turned and saw her walking side by side with the man she had been dancing with.

"This fountain is quite lovely, Joceab." Her voice held that playful tone she usually reserved for the Doctor. "But it isn't exactly the most beautiful thing on the planet." The way she turned and her positioned between the back high fountain base and the lustfully smiling companion she had acquired.

"It is with you standing beside it." The Doctor gave an audible snort at the cheesy line the man was laying thick. The man was leaning down towards Rose now, and emerald jealousy clouded the Doctor's vision.

He only registered Rose shoving the man back after he yanked the door open wide, stormed onto the gravel path, and bellowed into the night. "Rose! What do you think you're doing?!" The harshness in his voice mingled with the firm shove Rose was in the middle of giving cause the man to stumble back.

Rose turned her face to the Doctor, shock mingling with agitation. "I can take care of myself, Doctor." Her words were sharp, and the Doctor would have been contrite if he wasn't buzzing angrily with jealousy and alcohol.

"I don't care!" He wrapped his hand around her elbow, firm enough to show he was ready to go, but light enough to not even turn her skin pink. "We're leaving, now." He growled. He was going to give her a tug to emphasize the point, but Rose yanked her arm free.

"Back off Doctor." She spat, storming past him towards the ship. The Doctor shot the man on the ground a sneer and followed Rose back into the TARDIS. He expected her to have stomped to her room, but she was standing by the console, her chest heaving and anger clouding her face.

The Doctor ignored the look and began flipping switches. Let her be angry, that was fine with him. She enjoyed driving him nearly spare with jealousy, so she could marinate in her own attitude for a while. The TARDIS gave a slight jerk as it launched into the Vortex.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Rose rarely cussed to that extreme, and the venom in her words made him glower up at her. "What was that all about?!"

"None of your business." He growled, punching a few buttons to park the TARDIS in the vortex. Normally, at this point, Rose would huff away. He chanced a look up, but she was still standing there. Her eyes were hard and her mouth was set in such a scowl that Jackie would be proud.

"No, that isn't gonna cut it, Doctor." Rose's voice was low and dangerous. "I was perfectly fine. Why the hell did you yell at me like that?"

The words spit out before the Doctor could stop them. He blamed the ginger wine that was still clouding his normally precise control. "Because he was touching you, and he was going to kiss you."

"I wasn't going to let him." Rose gave a snort of disbelief and threw her hands up. The Doctor arched an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms, plastering on his best stupid human admonishment face. "You aren't the boss of me, Time Lord." The sarcasm that drenched those two syllables stoked the indignation in his chest.

"As long as you are in my TARDIS, I am." He was half shouting, and he didn't care. "I can't take you anywhere, Human, without you attracting a flock of horny idiots." Including himself, but Rose didn't know that.

"You are an asshole." Rose growled back, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Like you didn't have a whole harem of ladies vying for your attention tonight!"

"Well it wasn't their attention I was after!" Now he was yelling. He slammed his hand down on the console. "It was your's! All I wanted was one bloody dance with you, in that frustratingly tempting excuse for a dress you're wearing." He snapped his mouth shut, beating himself mentally for letting the words shout out of his mouth.

Rose looked properly shell shocked, and her hands went to her mouth. Her eyes were wide, and the flush in her cheeks from the adventure and drinks was turning darker. She blinked at him, and the Doctor didn't even bother waiting for her to speak.

He turned away from her and headed into the hall. He felt embarrassment beginning to overtake his other emotions. What had he been thinking, exposing himself to her like that. "Idiot." He growled at himself and pounded the flat of his hand into the wall. He heard her call after him, and picked up the pace. He yanked open his bedroom door and slammed it behind him.

The Doctor bent down to yank off his shoes, chucking them across the room. He turned when his door flew open, and Rose was standing in the doorway. She still looked furious, and he had no desire to be on the receiving end of one of her slaps. "Get out." He warned, turning away from her to rip his belt off and toss it over a chair.

"Fuck you, you arrogant prat." Rose snorted, and he heard the door slam shut. Dread began to take hold, and he just knew she was heading for her room to pack. He turned, ready to chase after her. Except she was standing in his room still. "How dare you?"

"Rose, I'm-" the Doctor didn't have a chance to apologize because she did slap him. He saw it coming, and he didn't bother trying to dodge it. He deserved it for the way he was acting. It stung, but not as much as the words he knew were coming would. She was going to leave.

"How dare you say that to me and walk away before I can respond." Rose's eyes were still narrowed in anger, and the Doctor opened his mouth to finish his apology. This time it wasn't a slap that cut him off. It was her grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him down for a rough kiss.

He knew he should push her away, but he didn't care. Rose was kissing him, and it was quite brilliant. He grabbed her waist as her lips parted, letting him slip his tongue in to dance with hers. He couldn't help the groan of arousal as her hands went up to his hair, her nails dragging along his scalp. The Doctor pulled her flush against him, tightening his fingers possessively into her skin through the thin silk of her garments. His body was already surging to respond to the warmth of her pelvis pressed against him.

The Doctor sighed in irritation as she broke the kiss. He looked down at Rose, and found her eyes wide and dark in a way he had never seen on her before. Her tongue teased along her lip as her whisky colored eyes searched his, as if waiting for him to run. Not this time, no, this time he was not pushing her away. He gave a gruff growl that reminded him of his leather and ears body, before catching her lips with his own again.

Rose gave a squeak of delight, as he picked her up by her thighs, carried her roughly to his bed, and half tossed her onto the deep green comforter. He murmured, running his hands up her satiny legs. "No more flirting or teasing or tempting other men, Rose." He smiled possessively, his hearts pounding as she shook her head up at him.

"Never again, Doctor." Rose's voice was husky and breathless, and he could smell the arousal beginning to waft up from her center as he spread her legs to crawl between them on the bed.

"You're mine, Rose." The Doctor lowered his lips, brushing them roughly against her parted lower lip. "And I don't like to share." Triumph roared to life in his chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her fingers in his hair. Taking that as assent, he gave a firm rut against her. "Tell me you're mine." He gasped into her ear.

"I'm yours, all yours Doctor." Rose was frantic in her words, and the Doctor smiled as she whimpered under him. "Please."

"If you insist." He chuckled, trailing a hand up to snap the chain holding her dress in place.


	2. Mine

Rose looked so perfect spread out beneath him. He had already ripped the folds of silk around her body, too eager to bother with unwrapping them. The only thing concealing all of her from him was a tiny scrap of cloth that couldn't even be considered underwear. The Doctor had wanted their first time to be gentle, to be loving and patient, but he was too tightly wound now to turn back. She was clutching at the sheets, squirming under him as he roughly kissed and nipped his way down her neck.

Her breasts looked so temptingly delicious, and he caught one in his hand moaning at the way she gasped. He flicked his thumb across the nipple as his tongue swirled around the other. She tasted amazing, like life and vibrance and just a faint dusting of the essence of time. It clung to her skin, residual traces of her travels with him. The Doctor pulled lightly at the pink nub between his teeth. The sound that Rose made, a strangled moan of his name, told him she wasn't upset that he was being so aggressive.

With his free hand, he began stripping his shirt from his body. Buttons popped off, but he didn't care. He wanted desperately to feel her skin against his. The Doctor had waited too long for this moment, and he wanted it now. Getting his pants off one handed, as he lavished the most enticing sounds from Rose with his hands and lips, was difficult. He managed to do it though, chucking them off the bed along with his boxers. The Doctor pushed up just enough to wrap his fingers in the flimsy strings holding Rose's panties in place. He ripped them with a flick of his wrist and tossed them over his shoulder.

"Doctor, please." Rose pulled at his shoulders, dragging him back down to her. "I need this. I need you." She latched onto his neck sharply, making him wince in pleasurable pain. Who was he to refuse what she needed? What they both needed?

The Doctor reached down, positioning himself in her wet curls. She was impossibly hot against his cool skin, and the shiver she gave at their contrasting sensations caused what little control he had left to shatter. He caught her lips in a forceful kiss and thrust in hard and swift. The blazing tightness around him almost sent him over the edge. His choked gasp of pleasure mixed with her sob of his name. He pulled back, afraid for a moment that he had hurt his Rose. There was no pain in her eyes, just hungry desire.

So Rose liked it a bit rough then. He could deliver that easily. He pulled out halfway and gave another hard thrust. Her legs came back around his waist and his back stung as she raked her nails across his skin. This close, this connected, he could feel her emotions rolling off of her. She was lost in a sea of ecstasy. He picked up his pace. Next time he would worship her. Right now he wanted to claim her. She felt so perfect as she tightened and fluttered around him, and the adrenaline of their argument combined with the high of pleasure he was riding was threatening to shatter his mental barriers.

Thinking became increasingly more difficult as they moved together. Each dominant jerk of his hips or bite of his teeth had Rose thrusting up to meet him. Her hands never settled in one place for long, as if she had been yearning to memorize every piece of him for ages. The Doctor couldn't stop groping every free bit of her skin that he could either. Each time she mewled his name, he felt himself growing closer to the edge. He didn't want to find release alone though.

He raised up a bit. "Open up." He ordered, pressing his thumb to her lips.

"Why?" Rose queried, and he gave her a particularly deep thrust. She gasped his name, and the Doctor dipped his thumb between her open lips. She closed her mouth around it, swirling her tongue expertly around the digit. The thought of her doing that to the currently occupied part of his body shot through his mind.

The Doctor pulled his wet thumb free of her mouth and slid it between them to circle her most sensitive spot. He set a frantic and needy rhythm, angling his thrusts upwards. Rose arched under him, tossing her head to the side. He could tell she was close, and he wanted to push her over the ledge. "Let go for me." He meant to whisper it, but it came out in a desperate demand. "Let go for me, now."

"No." Rose's retort was one just to make him suffer, and he knew it. "You first, Doctor." She grabbed his wrist yanking it away and catching his thumb between her lips. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she laved her tongue against his skin. The thought of her tasting her own flavor on his skin drove him closer to his release

"Damn it Rose," the Doctor felt her intentionally tighten around him. "I want to watch you." He grabbed her hip in his free and realized with a growl that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Consider it punishment for yelling at me." Rose's taunt ended with her voice going high as his now free thumb went back to work driving her towards release. She grabbed his wrist again, pulling it up to her breast.

The coil of tension low in his body snapped, and the Doctor leaned down to suck hard at the junction of her neck. He gasped her name as she clung to him, her nails digging into his shoulders. He emptied himself inside her, and it felt as close to divine as he could ever imagine. Still, he felt slighted. He wanted to make her scream his name.

The Doctor's hands slid up her body as he pulled out of her. His fingers found the discarded silk around her. Without a word he grabbed her wrists in a flash and had them bound to his headboard. The shockwaves of his climax were clouding his thoughts a bit, but he knew what he wanted from his lover.

"Doctor!" Rose jerked at the bindings and glowered up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting what I want." The Doctor retorted, and grinned at her. She wanted to be the minx, well he could play that game. In fact, he'd win it. He moved quickly down her body and nipped at her hip bone. Rose gasped and bucked under him. "Hold still, Rose." He kissed into her thigh.

The sweet smell of her wet curls was heavy with the scent of him. The combined aroma drew him in. The Doctor had never found anything as intoxicating in his life. He parted her folds with nimble fingers and swirled his tongue around her swollen nerves. Rose gave a surprised shout and wriggled under him.

The Doctor grabbed her thighs, holding them down and apart as he worked her with his tongue. She was already so close, and he knew it. He could feel her muscles under his fingers. He nipped at the sensitive bud and hummed in delight as she cried his name. He flicked his eyes up to watch her pull at her soft restraints. "Just let go for me, love." He murmured before giving a deliberate suck at the bundle of nerves he was working.

That did it. Rose exploded under him. She cried his name out and arched under him. She looked absolutely perfect like that, tossing her head back, her lips calling his name, her body twisting with pleasure he gave her. All of his anger and jealousy was dissipated at the vision before him.

The Doctor moved back over her, and quickly unbound her wrists as they kissed again. This kiss was softer, sweeter, exactly what their first kiss should have been. He rolled onto his back pulling her close. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He questioned, searching her eyes for something other than the utter satisfaction he found there. He was suddenly very nervous that he had unintentionally done something she didn't want.

"Are you kidding me?" Rose practically preened in his arms, splaying her fingers across his pounding hearts. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had in my life."

He felt his pride swell at that thought. That was exactly what he had been aiming for. "Next time, I'll take my time." He promised, kissing the tip of her nose.

"So there'll be a next time then?" Rose sounded a bit surprised at his statement. Did she think he was seriously going to go back from this? Every barrier they had set up was demolished somewhere in the console room. Maybe she was saying she didn't want there to be a next time. Dread flooded his stomach, almost destroying the afterglow he found himself in.

"I mean, if you want." The Doctor looked down at her hopefully. "I meant what I said, love. I want you to be mine." There was that word again. Twice now he'd let it slip. This time it seemed to register in his blonde companion's eyes.

"Really?" She sat up a bit, her mouth open and a look of sheer joy lit up her face.

"Really." The Doctor cupped her face, trailing a thumb over her cheek. "Do you...." he let the question hang in the air. He held his breath, waiting for her to confirm what he hoped.

"Since 'forget me Rose Tyler'." She laughed and the Doctor let out a laugh as he kissed her once more. 


End file.
